(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic bodies having outstanding magnetic loss characteristics at high frequencies, and more particularly to magnetic loss materials exhibiting outstanding complex permeability characteristics effective in suppressing spurious radiation that causes problems in active devices that operate at high speeds, high-frequency electronic components, and electronic equipment, together with a manufacturing method therefor, and a high-frequency current suppression body and suppression method using such magnetic loss materials.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of highly integrated semiconductor devices that operate at high speed has been remarkable in recent years. Examples include the random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), microprocessor (MPU), central processing unit (CPU), image processing arithmetic logic unit (IPALU), and other logic circuit devices. In these active devices, higher speeds are being achieved at a prodigious rate in terms of calculating speed and signal processing speed, and the electrical signals propagated through the high-speed electronic circuits have become a major cause of inductive and high-frequency noise because of the rapid voltage and current changes associated therewith. Meanwhile, the trend toward lighter weight, thinner profile, and smaller size in electronic components and electronic equipment continues rapidly and unabatedly. In conjunction with that trend, the integration levels being achieved in semiconductor devices and the higher electronic component mounting densities being realized in printed wiring substrates are also remarkable. Accordingly, electronic devices and signal lines are integrated or mounted overly densely so as to become extremely close to each other. As remarked earlier, the situation is now such that high-frequency spurious radiation noise is easily induced in conjunction with the higher signal processing speeds being achieved.
Problems with spurious radiation from power supply lines going to active devices in such recent electronic integrated devices and wiring boards have been pointed out, against which such measures as the insertion of decoupling condensers or other concentrated constant components into the power lines have been implemented.
However, because the noise generated in higher speed implementations of electronic integrated devices and wiring boards contains harmonic components, signal paths exhibit a distributed constant behavior, and situations have arisen where measures against noise that presume conventional concentrated constant circuits are ineffective.